Minecraft The Legendary War
by Pandolfi15
Summary: Here the history of the end of minecraft or not just check it to the end : )


Chapter 1 The Great Threat

In the world of minecraft million players amused themselves in thousands of servers, those who were struggling building and proving that there were no limits in this game and in this climate all lived in peace. Wrath This text narrated the player's perspective and how he saved pandolfi_ minecraft of complete destruction.

It was another normal day in my Server the wild craft as always was packed with 100 players and everyone was having fun and as always was thoughtful like minecraft was popular and had so many people playing put something strange was happening to some people began to report lag and they were falling from the server I reviewed the settings however there was nothing wrong except that there began to catch everything and did not know what to do and nothing the server crashed and the screen had a link I thought it was an attack on the server however when I opened that link I saw that it was the following letter.

Minecraft players your game will end because I installed a virus in the game that will disable all the servers and then immediately had the game time and my fun this virus will have an interface worst enemy in the game will completely destroy my game notice has been given and you only have 3 days

I did not think it was true however when I turn on the server I could not and there was a new folder with the name of herobrine I tried but could not rule out soon after an old friend of mine came to me misterex skype complaining that their server was down with same message before and after a long conversation discussing these mysterious falls I enter another server to distract me.

Entering the redskull soon realized it was all caught tried to play anyway and saw the text box that several players were dying but not for pvp only appeared a message player was killed by the entity and every time a player dies he drops the server even just ignored it and went to mine a bit for my distraction was a great cave with many ores until something unusual sighting a small hole in the wall so he could not see with redstone torches I made sure it was not a territory of a faction but not nothing was marked by my curiosity I entered the passage to try to find the end after two minutes of racing began to see two white lights right after I saw it.

Standing in front of me with those nifty lifeless he was. Herobrine but the server did not mod herobrine and also was not a player confirmed this after seeing the list of people online at that moment was just me and the owner of the server Redone. After 1 minute watching it I decided to attack was equipped with 1 diamond armor Collision 4:01 sharp sword flaming 2 and 5, I desferi several attacks on the body however he did not receive the damage after the owner called out of desperation in the chat he came only to get close to the body he lost his op gamemode god and then died, I was landed and runs out of the tunnel and when he was at the end and get close to me killed me instantly after it was disconnected with the following message Minecraft will end after that when trying to enter the server again it was closed.

Redone called me then the two were confused and uncertain as he had also lost access to the island and decided to go complain on the website of the provider host and soon after it was hung in the game forum search and there were dozens of complaints about closed messaging servers strange and the herobrine after reading about them I remembered the message when I unplugged the wild on the worst enemy was referring to herobrine though he had never been in the game so far it has always been a symbol of evil in the game and was getting worried when I saw that large networks of servers were closed as 15 servers craftlandia.

After seeing this I went to their forum was flooded with complaints about the various appearances of herobrine and closing of the servers was getting nervous now that I realized that the threats made were true and that meant that the game would be over in three days.

On the evening of that day was at a conference with some friends and my brother in the game Jedi_mestre including jpgamer360, Misterex, Nentent and others skype conference was filled everyone was complaining when I received a link skype was the site of mojang when I see it was himself talking to jeb the last update a hacker managed to put a file in the middle of the update without anyone noticing, and this was the cause of all problems put the mojang team was not able to eliminate this hack and that if nothing were the game would done within 3 days.

I was paralyzed I could not imagine myself without minecraft he became indispensable after getting thoughtfully sent the video link to everyone in the conference and everyone had a reaction similar to mine and worst of all was that millions of players could not do anything but to sit and watch your game disappear. I decided to stop by youtube videos and had great youtubers like captainsparklez talking about the destruction of the game and everyone seemed so sad and not only was he youtubers Brazilians had also made videos about what it felt like VenomExtreme and Monark.


End file.
